Notice me senpai
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Rin Matsuoka has been in love with her childhood friend Haruka since they were kids; however she never acted on those feelings because she never felt she was good enough. However upon meeting Haru again; she falls in love with her all over again. But will Haruka take her feelings seriously? GENDERBEND, FEM Haru and Rin, YURI/LESBIAN (Lemon/smut later)
1. Chapter 1

For as long as she could remember Rin liked Haruka; even as kids in their first competitive race she had liked her. At first what she felt was nothing more than admiration or friendship; but over time it changed into love. The way Haruka expertly glided through the water like a pro; her beautiful back, her long legs and her well built form. Haru's entire body was a well oiled machine and that allured Rin.

She was her beloved mermaid princess; like she was born to be a water baby. She seemed more at home in the water and moved like she was one with it; every move came so naturally. Every time Rin had watched her she couldn't help but he drawn or stunned at how graceful all her moved were; and she was eager to know more about the young blue haired girl.

But their friendship was cut short; because after losing to her Rin decided to become stronger. Haru had believed it was for competitive reasons however that was not the case; what Rin truly wanted was to swim beside her as one. So that she would always be able to find her; even in the worst of storms. However what frustrated Rin was how Haruka was very bad at communication. She had gotten the feeling that the blue haired girl liked her; but she was never sure. Before she left she had a feeling that Haruka tried to say something but never did.

After Rin left to go to Australia; Haruka never contacted her much. They shared the odd letter and email but nothing more. This caused Rin to feel like Haru didn't like her or had forgotten about her. During her stay in Australia Rin pushed herself harder than she ever had; at first she failed and found out other swimmers were faster. But the more she pushed herself the better she got until she decided to return.

Due to being isolated from most people while away Rin had become bad at talking to people; she tended to act rashly, get embarrassed easily and jump to conclusions. While away she hadn't made many friends either. Being abroad things hadn't really gone well in some cases. She hadn't told anyone this but Goh; but while she had been away training Rin had dealt with a lot of bullying and homophobia after coming out as a lesbian. While in Japan she was still in the closet people in Australia knew of her sexuality.

From physical bullying to name calling a few people had treated Rin badly. In fact people who used to be her friend left her after suspecting she liked them too. For a long time Rin was on her own with nobody until Sousuke befriended her. Later on after leaving Australia Rin befriended Sousuke who accepted her regardless of her sexuality to which she had cried. Later on they came to trust each other and become very close to one another.

She had even revealed her desire to beat Haru and mentioned a crush on her. However while Sousuke supported her being gay; he did question that Haru was deserving of Rin's love. However he was not vocal about his opinion but did attempt to hook Rin up with other girls.

When her training was complete she returned to Japan and to her family. Her brother Gou cried buckets at being reunited with his sister again. They had barely seen each other since they were but kids. But due to knowing each other very well; they were able to click again and get back to their old selves; however Rin became very protective of her brother making sure nobody broke his pure little heart. While he was very kind and sweet; Gou was very naive to the wickedness of some girls.

After returning Rin joined another school that had swimming training; it was called Semizawa academy. Her brother begged her to join his school to be with her friends again; Rin was adamant and joined the academy. She explained that the academy would allow her to push herself to the best of her limits while also becoming independent of her old styles.

Later on she was reunited with Haru and the others; but felt distanced from them. While they were all friendly towards her; she felt hurt that they had been lacking in communication. She tended to avoid them but at the same time was very happy to see them despite not showing it. But what bothered her more was how much Haru had changed. Instead of being the cute little kid she once was; Haruka was now a stunning young woman.

Her long willowy frame but well proportioned body; her long blue locks the colour of rain and those stunning blue eyes. She was like a walking mermaid out of a fairytale; and it drove Rin crazy. Over time Rin started to confront Haruka about wanting to race her; wanting to show how hard she had worked at her skills. Part of it was because she wanted Haru to be proud of her; the other was because it was so he would notice how much she pushed herself to reach his level.

However she did get upset about how cold Haru acted towards her unlike the past. Her childhood friend now acted cold and unemotional. She seemed to still love the water but didn't speak her mind as much. While she got the vibe that Haru wasn't a big talker; she wondered if Haru actually cared about her. This caused Rin to lash out at Haru accusing her of not caring; and treating swimming like a joke. She didn't mean to sound as awful as it did; it just came out that way. She had worked this hard to push her limits; but also to show Haruka how much stronger she had become.

Yet again due to miscommunication and a lack of understanding the other's feelings; this caused more arguments and isolation. This put a strain on their friendship but they kept bumping into each other but it was awkward slightly. After a few months they decided to break the ice and talk. Their conversations started out as rocky with Rin being somewhat snappy and closed up; but with perseverance Haruka was able to get her to open up. After a while Rin became comfortable with smiling around Haruka again and being somewhat affectionate.

After a few months Rin and Haruka started to hang out more and even exchanged phone numbers. While it wasn't as often as you would expect due to being at different schools and training a lot; they made it work. They would train together sometimes teaching each other new techniques. They were both somewhat exhausted by the end but they learnt a lot in the process. It also helped them grow closer as a whole.

Over time Rin's feelings for Rin had become stronger; she fell deeper in love with Haru. She came to learn how complex a person she had become; bit learnt how to read her emotions. This in return caused them to become closer as a whole. However trying to keep Haru from trying to get into water in public was a bit of an ongoing problem; whenever the girl saw it she would start to strip causing a public problem.

Makoto and the others were glad they were getting along but suspected sexual tension and romantic interests in each other. While they were quiet about it; Nagisa was more vocal with them about his feelings on the matter. A few of them including Goh hoped they would admit their feelings and start dating; but due to Haru's lack of expressing herself and Rin's shy hesitant nature the process was going slowly.

However it was just a matter of time before they acted on those feelings; their feelings were mutual it was just hard to express them. But you can't rush love.


	2. C2: Hope is a powerful thing

Haru sat in the bathtub quietly; it was time for another school day filled with uneventful bullshit. She never liked school seeing it as a chore; but put up with it until college. At least when she got to college she could pursue a career she was actually interested in; cooking.

She enjoyed spending time with her friends on the swim team; but avoided any other human being possible. Keeping to herself or sometimes hanging out with Makoto. Since childhood Haru had never been a people person; they were just so overwhelming or overly affectionate. She only got close to people she trusted or were laid back; overly annoying people annoyed her.

Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching the bathroom quietly; as if by instinct she knew who it was before they reached her. The bathroom door opened slowly and Makoto was stood on the other side of the door. He was smiling gently his green eyes full of kindness.

"Morning Haruka" he said kindly. Whenever he came to pick her up she was always in the bath lounging in water.

Haru looked up quietly her long black hair tumbling over her face like a waterfall. Slowly she changed position and stood up in the tub water trickling over her body. She never felt so relaxed as she did in water.

Makoto smiled and handed Haru a towel; he had gotten used to her odd quirks since they were kids. However that didn't stop him from worrying about her sometimes.

Haru said nothing but took the towel gratefully; she really appreciated his friendship and he was like a brother to her. Without Makoto she would really be lonely. He always took care of her because her parents were always away with work.

Makoto then left the room as Haru made her way to her bedroom to change into her uniform. She never bought any fancy underwear; just simple plain black or blue bras with boy shorts. She never was the girly type ever since they were kids.

 _ **A short time later**_

Makoto and Haru walked down the road to school quietly. Makoto was talking non-stop and Haru was spacing out; gazing at the blue ocean. She loved the water; the colour, the feeling, the way it felt running over her skin. Haru just felt so at home in it; like she lived in it during another life.

"So Haru are you looking forward to our next trip?" Makoto asked suddenly cutting her train of thought. Nagisa, Rei and Goh had planned on going to the beach for a week over the break. It was partially to do with training; but mainly to relax. They had all been working hard lately and needed some time off.

Haru didn't answer but her eyes lit up a little; the idea of being so close to the ocean for a whole week brought warmth to her soul. She could eat all the fish she wanted and lounge in the water till her skin pruned. Just picturing it in her head made her smile; if possible she wanted to live beside the ocean one day when she got married.

She wondered if Rin would go too; if swimming or training was involved Rin would be there in a heartbeat. However if it was for relaxing or fun purposes she stayed away calling it a waste of time. This sometimes annoyed her as Rin missed out on fun events that could allow her to feel some form of joy in her life instead of focusing on just training.

"Makoto..." Haru said quietly. She knew he was close friends with Rin's brother Goh; he could talk to him about it and try and convince her.

"Hmm?" Makoto hummed thoughtfully his tone kind. It was a rare moment when Haru spoke so everyone listened when she did.

Haru hesitated bowing her head forward quietly causing a few strands of hair to tumble forward. She swallowed then said "Can...Can you talk to Gou?" she asked hopefully.

Makoto gave a confused look and raised an eyebrow "Sure but why?" he asked puzzled. The only time they ever saw Gou was at training or during a competition; other than that he kept to himself a lot.

"I...I want Rin to come" she said quietly. Yes it sounded weird coming from her; but it would be mean if she didn't at least invite her. She wanted to try and get along with Rin now that she was back; even if all they did was compete.

Hell at least water fights and cutting melons was more fun that constantly racing each other. It would be a nice change from their usual agenda's; something that would allow them to bond.

Makoto was utterly stunned; he knew they were friends as kids but nowadays Rin tended to keep to herself. She was such a loner now it was a rare moment they actually saw her away from training.

However bonding over something other than swimming would be a nice change; and with Gou persuading his big sister it would be hard to resist. Gou's puppy dog eyes were the weakness of most people including his sister.

Makoto smiled gently "I'll see what I can do" he reassured her supportively. He could tell Haru was really hoping she would; and he hated seeing her sad.

Haru looked at him quietly a small smile on her face; her blue eyes shining slightly "Thank you Mako-chan" she said gratefully.

He really was a great friend and a brother to her; he was always there when she needed him. He didn't push her out of her comfort zone and he was always supportive of her decisions.

Makoto laughed gently and continued walking; while Haru was not known for having facial expressions. There were times she showed a girly side that was damn near adorable; but those times were far and few between.

"What are friends for?" he said fondly. He would do anything for Haru; she meant the world to him. He hated seeing her sad and wanted her to be happy no matter what came her way.

 _ **Later at school**_

Haru and Makoto entered the school grounds quietly; cherry blossoms were falling around them like pink snow. It really was a pretty sight. Spring was always the most cheerful time of year as a student; especially during the park festivals.

"Nanase-senpai, Tachibana-senpai good morning" A familiar voice called out cheerfully. They looked behind them to see Gou rushing towards them smiling cheerfully. It seemed every day they saw him he just became more adorable. They both bet that by the time he grew up he would be a heart breaker.

"Good morning Gou-chan" Makoto said politely smiling at him. It was hard to believe such a cheerful, ditsy 1st year was their team coach. However despite his cute demeanor Rin was very dedicated and driven; making herself a good motivator.

Haru said nothing and simply nodded in acknowledgement; she never was a big talker. That and she was never comfortable with how interested Gou was in her breasts. However she liked to pin it down to hormones; seeing as Gou was in his early teens.

"You look as pretty as ever today Nanase-senpai" Gou sighed dreamily. She was truly a walking mermaid; but the fact she wasn't aware of it made her more beautiful.

Haru flinched and blushed awkwardly; she never was one who enjoyed too much attention. She was very easily shy and tended to keep to herself a lot; mainly because loud people overwhelmed her.

Seeing that Haru was uncomfortable Makoto decided to change the topic "Hey Gou-chan; do you think you could talk to your sister for us?" he asked quickly. He saw Haru give him a look of gratitude out of the corner of his eye.

Gou blinked quietly then his expression became confused "Sure; but may I ask why?" he asked curiously. He was aware that Makoto and the others used to be friends as kids; but now that they were older they seemed to have distances themselves. However sometimes he got the smallest gut feeling; that Rin had a thing for Haruka.

Makoto smiled warmly "Haru thinks it would be a good idea if we all went to the beach together. I know it's a long shot but perhaps if you could coax her with competitions taking place she will come" he begged hopefully.

Gou hummed thoughtfully and placed his hand under his chin. While nowadays Rin showed little interest in anything but her training; she did love a good competitive fun. He smiled proudly "I'll see what I can do; but knowing how stubborn she is I'll have to bring out the big guns" Gou stated firmly.

Makoto smiled hopefully "I have faith in you Gou-chan" he said sternly. There wasn't a girl alive that could resist those cute eyes; or boy for that matter. Just one look and it made even the toughest student melt like warm butter in a hot pan.

Gou nodded proudly and smirked; he would do anything to make his friends happy and make sure the friendship between them was fixed. Besides it would do Rin good to have a friend other than just Sousuke. He didn't mind the guy but he wasn't good at making sure that his sister paid attention to something other than just training.

Haru was glad that Gou was going to talk to his sister; after how close they were as kids she wanted to know what was going on through Rin's head. The Rin she used to know and love was more affectionate and shy; not hot headed and bitter.

She began to walk ahead quietly to class; at least now she had something to think about during lessons. It was better than being bored half to death by lame ass mathematics that would in no way help her later on.

" _Rin-chan"_ she thought to herself intently; she hoped Gou could change her mind. She really needed to talk to her; about what had happened and why she was acting this way. However for now all she could do was wait.


	3. Chapter 3: Swim club goes to the beach

Haru was stood on the school roof quietly gazing into the distance. She could see the ocean from here; even though it was far off and nowhere near them. Like an unreachable dream taunting her with its presence.

"There you are; the others are looking for you" Makoto said in a relieved tone. She had just vanished after class making him worry. But then again if it had anything to do with water; Haru would vanish in a split second.

Haru turned to look at him her blue eyes blank; she had slipped out so Goh could call his sister. She wasn't one to listen in on conversations; wasn't very polite. Her parents had raised her to respect others privacy.

Makoto approached her and stood beside his friend at the railing "Gou talked to his sister about the trip" he teased fondly. He knew that would get Haru excited; while she didn't show it facially; she was very excited about it.

Haru's eyes lit up with hope; was Rin coming? Had she turned her down? Was she busy? What had happened?

Makoto saw her expression and chuckled; god Haru was adorable. "She said yes; but she's bringing along a friend" he explained. He knew that Rin would be more comfortable with someone she knew; that and he was the only other person from Samezuka they knew.

Haru perked up but also looked confused; Rin had friends? She always seemed so broody that she guessed she spent time alone. She wondered if that friend was a guy or a girl; she didn't mind either way she just wanted to know if she had any competition.

"His name is Sousuke; apparently he's on the team with her and their roommates" he explained casually.

Haru stiffened and concern filled her; Rin was rooming with a guy at Samezuka? That meant he had to have seen a lot! What if he had tried to make a move on her? Her eyes darkened; yes she knew she hurt Rin but she never meant to. She was trying so hard to make it right again; but now she had a love interest to deal with.

Makoto saw her troubled expression; he knew that Sousuke and Haru got on ok but dealt with rational rivalry. While he didn't sense any form of romantic relations between him and Rin he could understand Haru's concern.

He himself had been harbouring a crush on Rin's roommate Sousuke for some time. He seemed intimidating but was a good guy despite appearances. The way he stood up for his teammates and acted like an older brother to them was very admirable.

He hoped that by going on the beach trip he could get to know more about Sousuke while letting Haru and Rin have time alone. It was a gamble yes; but he had never met anyone like Sousuke who had such an effect on him.

"Say Mako-chan?" Haru said quietly. Since they lived nearby each other and it would save time; why not help each other pack? I mean they were childhood friends and he had stayed over before. They could meet Rei and Nagisa at the station.

"Hmm?" Makoto questioned cheerfully. Was she still troubled? It was hard to tell sometimes with how blank her expressions were. He could try and soothe her as best she could; but sometimes she was so hard to read it was nearly impossible.

"Why don't you stay over? We can go to the station together and meet the others there" Haru suggested casually. It saved time and it made things easier for everyone; less hassle and more organized.

Makoto smiled "Sure sounds like a plan. I'll text Gou and see if he can meet with his sister and Sousuke beforehand too" he suggested. If he met them before getting to the station they would be all together when they got there.

Haru smiled; Makoto was so easy going and helpful. He would really make someone a good boyfriend. Now if only he could stop being so shy and just walk up to someone and ask them out.

Contrary to the popular belief of their classmates; Makoto was in fact gay. She had known this since they were kids; but his parents had always believed they would get together. When the two of them were about 14 they had both come out to their parents; Makoto as gay and Haruka as a lesbian.

Their parents had obviously been surprised; but accepted them both regardless. Now they just pestered them as to when they would get a boyfriend/girlfriend so they would be able to look forward to future grand-babies.

 _ **A short time later**_

Haru and Makoto made their way down from the roof quietly; they felt a bit better after having that conversation. They had got their troubles off their chests while also sorting out issues about the trip.

"Oh yeah did anyone sort out food?" Haru asked curiously. She didn't mind bringing food but what about the others? She didn't want to share any of her fish; unless it was Rin then it was ok.

"Everyone is pitching in; Gou asked that everyone bring a little something to provide. So we can go shopping on the way home" Makoto explained casually. They could put it in the fridge until morning; then it would stay fresh.

Haru nodded and went over what she would buy; she would need to bring all the fish she could manage. Plus maybe a few fish snacks and some sweets; you never could be too sure.

Makoto chuckled as he watched Haru contemplating; he already knew that it would involve fish. She was just too predictable; always had been since they were kids. He quickly pulled out his phone while she was thinking and texted Gou; just so everyone else brought something that wasn't fish.

" _Haru is going all out on fish; make sue to get something else"-Makoto_

It took about 15 or so minutes before he got a reply; He chuckled to himself as he read it.

" _Gotcha boss; will go all out on meat and veggies as store"-Gou_

If Haru brought fish everyone else would buy other foods so they could let Haru enjoy her meals. That way they wouldn't end up bringing fish for Haru and end up with nothing but fish.

"Say Haru?" Makoto said casually. He knew Haru would try and bring her school swimsuit; while it was for swimming a bikini would be more appropriate. A school swimsuit was for the club; for the beach she could bring her blue bikini. I mean it was a vacation after all. It would be a waste if she just wore the same one she always did.

"Huh?" Haru questioned bluntly her voice practically monotone.

"I think you outta bring a different swimsuit this year" Makoto suggested awkwardly. It was hard to try and convince Haru to agree to anything; it had been that way since they were kids.

Gou had already said he was going to make his sister wear a red bikini with a black beach wrap. It had taken a shit tonne of puppy dog eye power; but he managed it. This was a triumph to be commended giving how stubborn his sister was; but with determination he had managed to win her over.

"What's wrong with my team one?" Haru pouted defensively. She liked her body suit; it was comfortable and it saved her having to pack underwear.

Makoto laughed awkwardly "Nothing; but I think it's been a while since you wore the blue one" he explained casually.

Haru's blue swimsuit was a halter neck top with a teardrop chest and hook fastening at the back. It came with a pair of blue bottoms that were a mix between like pants and shorts. They had gotten it as a gift last year for her birthday from all of them as a present. However Haru had simply hidden it in the back of her wardrobe out of embarrassment.

"But...that one is too revealing" she muttered embarrassment obvious in her tone. It made her feel to naked; if that made sense. It wasn't decent for a lady to show that much skin.

Makoto chuckled; Haru had always been somewhat shy about certain things; flashy swimsuits being one of them. She was awkward about how much skin she was showing to other people.

"C'mon Haru; you'll be around friends. It'll only be me, Nagisa, Rei, Gou, Rin and Sousuke. Nobody else who isn't invited will be there" Makoto urged her playfully.

Nagisa would compliment her and that would make Haru blush; but he only had eyes for Rei. So flirting would be off; and his relationship towards her was more of friends anyway.

Rei would compliment her awkwardly while blushing his head off; he was that shy he was bad at giving compliments. For the rest of the trip he would avoid eye contact but still talk to her.

Gou would compliment her on how cute she looked; and how she should wear it more often. Maybe try a grab at her chest but that would be all; then he would just tend to the food and talk to other people.

Makoto moved closer a cheeky smile on his face "And think about how Rin will react when she see's you looking so cute" he teased.

Haru's face lit up like a raspberry. When she thought about Rin being flustered by her swimsuit it made her feel a bit happy. Knowing that she found her attractive would make her happy.

"As...As long as I can bring a wrap" Haru argued quietly. She would only wear it if she would wear a beach wrap around her waist. That way she would have some form of decency at least.

Makoto nodded "Seems fair; I think black would go well with the blue" he suggested helpfully. Wearing a compatible colour with her swimsuit would help her look nicer.

Haru then stopped talking and simply walked along beside him her face flushed. Thankfully she had made a compromise for agreeing to wear such a revealing suit. It had better be worth it for the sake of her embarrassment.

Makoto chuckled and then quickly texted Gou again. Part of the agreement was to get both Rin and Haru to wear something a bit more girly at the beach. It was part of the plan to get them together.

So far it had worked; but with great difficulty. They were both so stubborn that it took a lot of sweet talking to get them to agree. But it would be worth it when the trip started.


	4. Chapter 4: Teasing the shark

Haruka and Makoto were stood at the train station quietly on a bench. They had arrived an hour ago and Rei and Nagisa were late. However Rin and Sousuke were 10 minutes away. Unfortunately at the last minute Gou had caught a cold causing him to cancel; but he wished them all a good time.

Haru was carrying her bag full of fish based food plus her sleepover bag filled with everything she needed and her swimsuit. She had spent all night packing and had gotten very little sleep. She was tempted to sleep in more but told herself she could sleep as much as she wanted on the train to their destination.

She was wearing a black bra and boy shorts; with more packed in the carry on bag. Plus a few cute blue pairs and semi lace ones (To catch rin's attention ;) When it came to flirting Haru was subtle yet efficient. She wasn't a girly type to act stupidly and childish; she was mature and efficient with her flirting. Acting like a child got nobody anywhere.

Her hair was in a lazy ponytail tied around the back of her head; she hadn't been bothered with looking cute upon waking up. She was wearing a dark blue vest top, black skater skirt, black stockings and blue and white ankle converse.

Considering they would be sat on the train for a good few hours before they got to their beach hotel; she was dressed in the correct attire. Wearing overly girly clothes would get sweaty and look gross; not a good idea. Dressing like she was made it more comfortable and breathable instead.

In her defence all her good clothes were packed in her bag; so she would have better wardrobe on their beach trip. But since they were simply travelling; fashion was not an issue here. So she at least had an excuse for looking like a freshly woken up bedhead and a tomboy; no complaints were necessary and invalid.

Makoto had seen her sleepiness and offered her to take a short nap on her shoulder. She had only just woken up and was still a little groggy. It was a much agreed fact that sleepy Haru was the cutest thing you would ever see.

He was wearing ½ black ½ light blue t-shirt with a green neck scarf hung loosely around his neck. Below he was wearing blue baggy jeans and a pair of sneakers. In his bag all his other clothes were packed safely away and in order.

"You want some coffee? There should be a vending machine around here?" Makoto offered kindly. He never really saw Haru when she ate apart from lunchtime; so her beverage list was not his strong point. He just guessed at what she might like to drink.

Haru shook her head quietly. She didn't like coffee it was too bitter for her; plus she would wake up eventually. The fresh air was helping; all she needed now was a caffeinated beverage that was NOT coffee. God knows who invented the stuff but it tasted horrific.

Suddenly they were surprised by a new arrival of guests. Rin and Sousuke arrived looking a little tired but somewhat energetic and in a good mood. They looked a lot more lively than Haru did that was for sure.

Makoto waved at them to catch their attention. He knew that being around Rin would perk up Haru's mood. She was like her own personal ray of sunshine; chasing away the gloom with her pointy toothed smile. You couldn't stay sad when Rin was smiling; it was impossible.

"Makoto hey! You guys just get here?" Rin called hurrying over with her stuff. She looked confused but in an easy going mood. She was looking for Nagisa and Rei; which was expected.

"Nice to see you again Rin; we've been here an hour. Nagisa and Rei are running late I'm afraid" Makoto apologized. He knew this would be troublesome for them. They liked to be on time for stuff; which was a given considering they attended a boarding academy.

Rin sighed heavily "I bet glasses slept in again. God he's such a ditz; I don't know how you guys cope with him" she groaned crossly. She never knew why he even joined the swim club when he had no experience with it. He was an ex track member who had bad form and could only swim one stroke. It took months for him to learn and it must have bloody frustrating.

She knew that it must have been hard for Rei to jump into a new skill with little no experience. However she felt like he never took training seriously; he may have ran track which meant he jogged; but he didn't swim daily or train his body. Hell the entire team had to take him to the beach to learn how to swim for Christs sake! He really needed to get his game together.

Rin was wearing a black baseball cap atop her head; making her look very tomboyish but cool. She was also wearing a dark blue baggy crop top shirt with a black bra underneath and black shorts. On her feet were a pair of white vans for comfort. She had packed a bunch of lose, comfy but good looking clothes for the beach and their holiday. For swimsuit she had packed a red bikini and black beach wrap; her brother had insisted but she had no idea why. However she could never say no to those puppy dog eyes of his; so naturally she agreed.

Her outfit left a lot to the imagination and Haru couldn't look away from her in it. It showed off her well toned abs and great curves. God Rin had definitely hit Puberty like a brick wall in Australia. She wanted to run her fingers and tongue all over that body and caress every curve and body part; she could feel her mouth watering just looking at her.

Makoto laughed awkwardly; he had to agree Rei was taking longer than most to teach how to swim. However he tried his best and had a very big heart which made up for his mistakes.

He could see the look Haru was giving Rin due to her outfit and it was very amusing to watch. She had it so bad for the maroon haired girl that it was adorable. It was taking a bit longer than expected to get them together; but he was sneakier than he looked. With Gou's help he could bring them closer together and finally get them as a couple.

"Rin don't wander off; it was hard enough getting here" Sousuke grumbled sternly. If he didn't keep an eye on her she would slip away and leave him stranded. She lived up to the stereotype of a girl; full of energy and hard to keep up with.

He was simply wearing a light blue button down blouse and black baggy jeans. He wasn't one to dress over the top; but had a good fashion sense all the same. Besides given the heat it was breathable in this humidity.

Rin ignored him and turned her attention to the sleepy Haru. Usually she would tease Haru but she looked to adorable half asleep. "Say Haru you look sleepy; have too many dreams about pool-kun?" Rin teased cheekily. Everybody knew about Haru's love of water; but it didn't stop the dirty jokes now and again.

Haru blushed crossly and pouted; in truth she had simply been busy preparing for the trip. Her relationship with water was purely spiritual; not sexual by any means. She hated how people would make fun of her for something they could not understand due to their narrow minds!

Rin gasped "So it's true! But Haru it's forbidden!" she teased dramatically. She pretended to look shocked and upset. Haru was so easy to mess with and always took the bait; plus the cute face she made when mad was hard to resist.

Sousuke stifled a laugh at her dramatic joking. While he respected her friendship with Haru; he couldn't help but get jealous sometimes. There was something about a female bond that was just stronger than male, female friendships.

"Did you come here just to tease me?" Haru stated crossly her feelings hurt. Didn't she know how much she liked her? She was tired, fed up and secretly aroused all at once. Rin was such a stunning specimen of a woman that she could feel drool forming. But she had lost brownie points for making fun of her.

Makoto chuckled fondly "Go easy on her Rin. Haru is still very sleepy at the minute" he warned kindly. Ever since they were kids Haru had never been a morning person; she liked her sleep and hated being woken up.

Rin grinned sheepishly then went to look at train times leaving Sousuke to stand there awkwardly. There was an awkward silence between the three teenagers for an uncomfortably long period of time. It's not like they hated each other; but there was rivalry and unspoken tension between certain members.

Sousuke had been a friend of Rin's since they were kids but had kept in contact when she went away. He had harboured romantic feelings for her for a long time; but later gave up after he realized she was a closet lesbian. It had hurt for a while but eventually he got over it and his friendship with Rin meant too much to lose over something so stupid.

He himself was openly bisexual and had an interest in both genders. Other than Rin he had a strong attraction to the olive haired swimmer from Iwatobi. There was something about Tachibana that stirred his protective side. But it also sparked his sadistic side now and again; the idea of seeing Tachibana cry with pleasure or with sadness gave him a mad hard on.

There was something about his cute innocent face that made Sousuke's distant nature melt like warm butter. He often found himself either wanting to squeeze him in the tightest hug possible, kiss him till he passed out or wanting to fuck his brains out. But all 3 would be nice too.

Makoto was blatantly gay despite the fact he was popular with girls. The only person to know was Haru but it was obvious to someone such as Rin. However that didn't stop him from being popular with oblivious girls. But being the nice guy he was Makoto rejected them all kindly much to their dismay and complaints.

Much to the dense nature of Sousuke his feelings were requited. Unknown to him Makoto had always been the shy type when it came to flirting. But he was also very protective of those he cared for too. But what he did know was; he wanted to be someone special to Yamazaki.

Haruka herself was openly bisexual and had come out when she and Makoto were in middle school. Other than Rin being her first love; she had crushed on a boy in kindergarten who shared his toys with her.

Recently she had been suffering from a love/hate attraction towards Sousuke Yamazaki another bisexual. They had a rivalry of wanting to make Rin their own; however she had the upper hand.

On top of that Sousuke found himself strongly sexually attracted to Nanase. While her personality pissed him off; he couldn't deny she had one hell of a body. He hated her so much; but couldn't stop thinking about that dark silky hair, hypnotic blue eyes and alluring figure. Many a fantasy he had gotten about Nanase; but he would deny it for the rest of his life.

Apart from Rei and Nagisa who were just close friends; the entire swim team was very much gay. However Rei was mistaken as gay due to his shy easily flustered persona; but in fact was a deadpan heterosexual. The amount of times he had been forced to come out as straight was laughable and every time he did girls were stunned.

Nagisa himself wasn't gay but didn't mind if people thought him to be. He too was a heterosexual; but brought out the desire to be babied. Many of the swim club members could see him as a heart breaker or dating an older woman someday.

"Makoto why don't you guys get something to drink? You must be thirsty" Haru suggested casually. She patted herself on the back for her sneaky attack. She knew a lot of tricks in order to get people together; but not on how to get herself a date.

Sousuke and Makoto could have some brief alone time by getting some drinks and get to know each other. She then could have alone time with Rin and everyone would be happy; genius.

Makoto chuckled in amusement "Quick to change your tune aren't you?" he teased cheekily. He could tell why she wanted to boot him off and he was grateful; she was trying to get him alone with Sousuke so they could flirt. What would he do without a friend like her?

Haru pouted crossly "It's too warm; plus our train won't be for a while yet. We have time to kill" she muttered defensively. Excuse her for trying to subtly play matchmaker.

Makoto shook his head in amusement then got to his feet "Anything in particular you want?" he asked Haru quickly. In the past he had come back with varied drinks only for Haru to the the item he wanted. After learning from his mistakes he learned to ask first to prevent such mistakes.

"Cold, sweet and not too big" Haru said bluntly her face serious. She didn't like too big a can; it was annoying to carry. Plus she never drank it all so she basically wasted all her money on something stupid.

Makoto nodded and started to head off quietly and was followed by Sousuke. She had come to notice that Yamazaki's foil seemed to be he could never say no to helping out; just like Makoto. Seemed they were more made for each other than they realized.

Rin came back as she saw the two boys wonder off "Where are they off?" she asked Haru curiously. They had just got here; was it time to go already? If so then they would have to leave the others behind at this rate.

"Drinks" Haru responded bluntly. (But also to hopefully flirt in between all going to plan)

"Thank god; it was getting really warm in here" Rin sighed with relief. Her money to buy stuff was buried at the bottom of her bag. She yanked at her crop-top wearily trying to get some fresh air in.

Haru raised an eyebrow suspiciously and looked Rin up and down "Not enough exposed flesh for you?" she stated bluntly her tone subtly playful. With that outfit it seemed impossible to get too hot; you'd think you would be nice and cool.

Rin blushed crossly and clicked her teeth "Could say the same for you Nanase" she chided defensively. While she herself had D cup breasts; Haru had very nicely proportioned C cup breasts.

Haru smirked playfully "Touché" she said in agreement. She had no idea how Sousuke and Makoto could wear what they were in this heat; but she guessed they had better tolerance.

The two girls smirked at each other in amusement and Rin eventually took up the spare seat next to Haru. She sighed heavily as she hit the metal seating beneath her. All that walking to get here had tired her out.

"I'm taking this seat; I'm done" Rin sighed heavily with exhaustion. At this rate with the heat she would be a vegetable by the time they got there. The heat was slowly but surely leaking her energy.

Haru raised an eyebrow suspiciously "But you had so much energy earlier?" she questioned curiously. How had she gone from so happy and cheerful to depleted and weak in such a short period of time?

Rin grinned "Hey; can't blame a girl for taking a free seat" she teased cheekily. Finders keepers; losers weepers as the saying went.

Haru couldn't disagree with that but felt bad that Makoto had lost his seat. Maybe he would be a while though and get caught up talking to Sousuke. But she knew he would be upset that someone took his chair.

"So...has Sousuke got himself a fella yet?" Rin asked curiously. Haru had told her while back that Makoto was gay; she was shocked at first but came to accept it.

Haru shook her head "He's too shy; but he has got his eye on someone" Haru explained slyly. Makoto had it so bad for Sousuke that it was adorable. The way he looked at him with puppy dog eyes or how he daydreamed about him in class. They would make such a cute couple.

"Huh; same for Sousuke he didn't say if it's a guy or a girl though" Rin said thoughtfully. Who knew that they both had a crush on someone? What a coincidence.

"It's a guy" Haru stated bluntly. She had seen the way Yamazaki eyed up Makoto's ass from afar; he had it bad for the olive haired boy. But with her help and hopefully Rin's they could get them together.

Rin gave her a confused look "How do you know? He could be crushing on a girl this time!" she argued bluntly. Sousuke was Bi after all; so he could have a crush on either gender.

Haru gave her a "Really?" kind of look. Was she really that dense? Those two were always eye fucking each other. Hell the way they looked at each other sometimes practically screamed _fuck me._

Rin frowned "What?!" she retorted crossly. Excuse her for not being as sharp witted as Nanase was. She put her mind to more important matters; not the love lives of others.

"Makoto is literally gay for Sousuke. He's always daydreaming about him and the way he acts all shy around him is so obvious" Haru said bluntly. She had known Makoto since they were kids; he was pretty easy to read.

Rin blinked in amazement "Really?! I mean I know he's gay but who knew he liked blue eyed ravens" she said pun intended. For those who didn't know Makoto was gay; most Iwatobi students mistook them for a couple.

Haru frowned "Oh ha ha" she muttered crossly. She knew there was a joke about her and Sousuke looking alike; many people had asked them if they were related. She was also aware of the other when people thought she and Makoto were dating.

"So fancy playing matchmaker?" Rin cooed deviously flashing her white teeth in a large smile. Rin loved getting into mischief and having fun; if that included getting people together then she couldn't resist.

"I already am" haru retorted bluntly her blue eyes shining. She had already been pulling the strings before this trip was even planned. She was that good

"Impressive Nanase; fancy a business partner?" she questioned curiously. If they worked together they would be more efficient at getting them to be a couple.

Haruka froze on the spot; her...alone...with Rin? HELL YEAH! "Fancy a bunk buddy?" she said quickly. If she could rope Rin into being her roommate on this trip to get Makoto with his crush and herself with Rin then HELL YES.

Rin smirked "Deal" she said proudly. Impressive; it seemed Haruka had become quite the business talker as she got older. Who knew she had it in her?

Haru felt her heart sing and her inner self fangirl. She had managed to get a partner in crime and get herself alone with Rin. She had really outdone herself this time. She patted herself mentally on the back for her efforts.

 _"You did it Haruka; you did it"_ she mentally sobbed happily. It seemed this trip was a good idea after all.


End file.
